The visor assembly of the present invention is of the general type described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,251 which issued Jan. 28, 1975, and which is assigned to the present assignee. It has been found that visor assemblies of the type described in the patent are subject to widespread vandalism, the vandalism involving twisting and pulling the grating out of the frame. Many attempts have been made in the past to render the visor assemblies proof against such vandalism, one such attempt being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,063, which issued Dec. 16, 1980, and which also is assigned to the present assignee. However, these attempts have been only partially successful.
Accordingly, the principal objective of the present invention is to provide such a visor assembly which is virtually proof from vandalism, and yet which may be constructed and assembled with relative ease and simplicity.